horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth 2 (Big Baller B song)
"Earth 2" is a 2019 song by Big Baller B featuring vocals from Lil Mosquito Disease. It is a remix of Lil Dicky's song, "Earth". Lyrics Intro Ay, ay, yo It's Big Baller B Here doing a cover of, uh, Lil Dicky's, uh, song about the Earth Alright? Ay, ay, heh Yeah, I need to clean that ?, so I'm gonna make a cover of my own Baller B I took yo bitch, how will you mange? I took yo bitch to my bedroom She gave me head, I didn't plan it Put down yo bitch, is ? Ay Hi (Hello) I'm Big Baller B (Big Baller B!) I'm a man, just more advanced And my dick is huge (Look at the size of that monster) Yo, ? you fool (Du-du-du-du-du-du) Don't pretend you asleep If you want me fire ? Du-du-du-du-du-du-du Hi (Hello again) Now I'm you (Now I'm you bitch) Cause my ? getting shot by the ? AHHHHHHH (Du-du-du-du-du-du-du) Now (Ay) Yo bitch with me (Yo bitch with me) It's a shame you had to leave so damn early (Oh, really?) Ay, what? Bitch I shot yo bitch I shot yo ? I tell- I put you bitches in your place Ooh, it's Big Baller B (Big Baller B) Yeah Hi, it's me again (It's me again) Big Baller B, but then it's time I brought my ten (I brought my ten) Knock knock, open up I take my gun and I will start to shoot some stuff (Shoot some stuff) Du-du-du-du-du-du-du Ayy, ayy, ayy Big Baller B Big Baller B Big Baller B Ooh I'm saving the Earth By showing yo bitch my girl Ay, by showing yo bitch ? By putting yo bitch on my social network Ayy, ayy, ayy Mosquito Disease Hey I'm Lil Mosquito Disease I got a Uzi and a double cup full of lean Ay, ay, ay, ay AY, my dick is huge And I get all this YouTube money like I was Scrooge AYY Mosquito make fire, y'all are just liars Y'all dicks look just like flat tires Mosquito got the attire, bitch, just like Michael Myers I rep crip in the hood, you thick that you could You know I be mobbing Y'all fake like Wade Robson My gang be plauding You better be watching Mosquito with the bars Set them to Mars I got the lean and I pop the bean I fuck yo bitch and you know I ain't snitch Mosquito Disease, ep crip, ay Everybody knows I ain't a snitch I'll shoot you down with my motherfucking gat I am on the map You just know that you gotta lack You look like a deer You're know I got nothing to fear Ayy, Big Baller B And Lil Mosquito Disease We in the Flex gang team We be, AY Shoutout to Submarine Man You know, he can He be making bangers While, y'all just- Pinkie ring froze, pinkie ring froze Pinkie ring covered in gold Too much diamonds on my neck, think I might choke Had a threesome with your bitch, with my eyes closed Tell my side hoe bring it through the back door, oh! I got eighty-thousand in my envelope (ouu) I just got a "Gucci Gang" medal, though (ouu) Damn, I got some homies that went federal (ouu) Look at my two-tone Patek, I smash a ho then forget I got a fridge on my neck (yeah), I'm smokin' gas on a jet (ouu) Ouu, I just love to flex (ouu) Blew out that two million that Tootsie's (ouu) I made your auntie a groupie (ouu) And you know my life a movie (ouu) I got sticks like Call of Duty ayy Ay, yuh This is that, this is time for me let the message, y'know There's some real guys from the underground You gotta support them, you know what I'm saying, gang Some real shit going on, you know what I'm saying You know what I'm saying, just, y'know Rep blue you know what I'm sayin Crip lives matter, cuz' Why It Sucks # Terrible and stupid lyrics. # The cover art shows the original Earth ''cover art, but Lil Dicky's face was photoshopped into Big Baller B's face, Lil Mosquito Disease is photoshopped into the other side of the Earth, and Submarine Man (for some reason) is hiding in the bottom right corner. The Earth text below the planet is changed to "''Earth 2". # In one of his verses, Big Baller B screams for no reason. # One of Lil Mosquito Disease's verses include a verse from "ESSKEETIT", a song by Lil Pump. # Lil Mosquito Disease shouts out Submarine Man, another terrible rapper. # Similar to other Mosquito songs, he promotes gang violence. # Product placement for Call Of Duty, Patek and Tootsie Rolls. # Unlike the original song, the remix doesn't even make a passing reference to the environment. The Only Redeeming Quality #The lyric "Y'all fake like Wade Robson" implies that Robson is a liar and that Michael Jackson is innocent. Official Audio Earth 2 (ft. Lil Mosquito Disease) Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Big Baller B Songs Category:Lil Mosquito Disease songs Category:Remixes Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Screaming Songs Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Horrible Remixes of Bad Songs Category:Dancehall Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs